1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a visored cap with front, side and rear shades, more particularly to a visored cap whose cap body is attachable to and detachable from a visor body supporting the front and side shades.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, such a visored cap for shading front and sides of a face have been known, in which mounted shade plates or cap cloths are extended downwards from both sides of the cap to form side shades. This known visored cap provides an effective sunshade, but can not allow its shape and construction to be varied according to the needs or tastes of users.
A visored cap, having a transparent eyeshade mounted collapsibly under the visor, is also known, providing adequately a vertical or horizontal eyeshade according to the situation. The fixed transparency of the eyeshade, however, can not accomodate itself appropriately to the change of intensity of sunlight.
For screening a face from the sun, in addition to the above mentioned kinds of visored caps, rimmed visors without cap bodies are also seen in the market. These existing visored caps and rimmed visors are not mutually interchangeable for the other purpose. That is, it is impossible to attach a cap body to a rimmed visor to use as a visored cap, or to detach a cap body from a visored cap to use as a rimmed visor.